everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade-the-Tiger
Hello everyone, and welcome to my driver page! I'm a pretty shy person, but I do love to draw, so here is where I'll be keeping track of most of my drawing things, and of course you can learn a little bit about me here too :) About Me Personality Honestly, I'm probably one of the shiest people around. Certainly the shiest person that I know. So I do tend to spend a lot of my time by myself. I like to consider myself a hard worker. I tend to do pretty well at school when I apply myself. I've been on the Dean's list for a few semesters now, and I recently won first prize at the science conference at my college for my animated video on Asthma. I do tend to be pretty mellow and try to keep my stress to a minimum... but hey, being in college can make anyone stressy :) Interests Well, I really like to draw. It's what I tend to do in my free time while I'm watching TV and such. Recently (like, since last year) I've gotten into baking. Now my sisters constantly bother me for sweets. I also really like to play video games (especially Sims... I've wasted so much time on that game...) I really like Mario and Sonic and Zelda games, and Lego games are always good for a laugh. I love reading as well. Some of my favourite series are Harry Potter, Percy Jackson (and other Rick Riordan books), Nancy Drew, School For Good and Evil, and I've just started reading The Throne of Glass series. It's good so far! In addition, I really like to roleplay, just sayin'.... Birthday June 13th!!! Age 20.... I'm old Location Canada, the good ol' wild west of Canada. Pets I have two puppy dogs. My Yorkshire Terrier is named Digger, and my Bischon Bolognese is named Dublin, or Prince, or Prince Dublin. He's fancy. Friends I'd like to think I've made some friends during my time here... Though I'd be too nervous to list anyone in case they don't consider me as a friend. That would be embarrassing! Other Facts I really, really love movies. Anything from super hero movies to silent movies from the 1920s... I actually watch a lot of old movies. I first got into Ever After High back in December 2014. I'm currently in school to be a registered nurse My Characters My Rainbow Darling Fay Fairer Shared Characters Ciel Fairer (Next Gen character co-owned with RoybelGirl) Fontaine Fairer (Next Gen character co-owned with RoybelGirl) Designs Characters I Have Helped Design Outfits I Have Helped Design Upcoming Ever After High Art My To-Do List Just so I don't forget.... For Fay Fairer * Legacy Day Outfit * Getting Fairest Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Mirror Beach Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Hat-tastic Tea Party Outfit * Thronecoming Outfit * Sugar Coated Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Fairest On Ice Outfit * Through The Woods Outfit * Way Too Wonderland Outfit'''---Final Version in Progress''' * Date Night Outfit'''---Sketched''' * School Spirit Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Dragon Games Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Book Party Outfit'''---Sketched''' * Royally Ever After Outfit * Epic Winter Outfit * Birthday Ball Outfit'''---Final Version in Progress''' For Other Lovely People * Her Nutcracker Ballet Characters for Rai-Knightshade '---Outlining' * Design Sandra de Martin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS '---Outlining' * Design Marlene Merlin for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS '---Outlining' * Draw Destiny Claus and Winter Frost on a date for Galaxy-of-Stars * Design a new outfit for Hao-cun Wukong for Galaxy-of-Stars * Design Snow Wittchen for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS '---Complete' * Design Lisera Le Fay's wave 2 outfit for ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS '---Colouring' * Design Blake Von Dark for Cloudspirit14 * Draw Desdemona Schicksal for Artemis Donut * Draw Lucy Twinkler for FairytaleFangirl24 '---Outlining ' *Draw Cupid's Arrow picture for LightRubiCounselor *Design Charmaine Lexwington's Spring Unsprung outfit for TaylorRocks *Design Charmaine Lexwington's Dragon Games outfit for TaylorRocks *Design Turchelesa Blue's Legacy Day outfit for OnceUponALegend My Drawings Apple and Raven.jpg|My first Ever After High drawing--Apple and Raven Basic Fay Fairer.jpg|First drawing of Fay Fairer in her basic outfit Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg|Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg|Destiny Claus for TheWiseUnicorn Sharah the Sailor Design by Jade.jpg|Sharah the Sailor for Galaxy-of-Stars Aurora Nova Design by Jade.jpg|Aurora Neva for Cloudspirit14 Enhanted Picnic Fay.jpg|Fay Fairer Enchanted Picnic Design Comm EAH Estella Shalott.jpg|Estella Shalott for DatAsymptote Design Comm EAH Ugly Duckling Rouena Swayne.jpg|Rouena Swayne for The Amazing AmaZeMenTS Lian Legacy Day Comm.jpg|Lian Tian-e's Legacy Day outfit for DatAsymptote Rose Andre Arion Comm.jpg|Arion Neptune, Rose de Beaute and Andre Fairchild for Rai-Knightshade Sofia brother at by jade the tiger-d97zx2x.jpg|Sofia Brother for Kayjay1025 Dollmonique design comm.jpg Fleur Prince Design Gift.jpg Good Sketch Mirror Beach Fay.jpg Good Sketch Getting Fairest Fay.jpg Good Sketch Fay Sugar Coated.jpg Fee Nobel Design.jpg Viennessa Waltz Sketch.jpg Fay Portrait.jpg Fay Book Party Sketch.jpg Rosette la Beu Spring Unsprung Comm.jpg Flora Blossom Sketch.jpg Seraphina Steadfast Sketch.jpg Mousie Forest Sketch.jpg Quinn Shauer Sketch.jpg Princesses Make Terrible Reindeer.jpg Charmaine 'Min' Lexwington.jpg Soren Trommler Sketch.jpg Merana Little Getting Fairest Sketch.jpg Priscilla Pea Sketch.jpg Fawn Darby Sketch.jpg Fay Dragon Games Sketch.jpg Ciel and Fontaine Fairer.jpg Fairmé~True Hearts Day.jpg Rachel Woolsworth Sketch.jpg Fay's School Spirit Sketch.png Fay's Date Night Sketch.png Fairmé Day 1-Holding Hands.jpg Fairmé Day 2-Cuddling.jpg Fairmé Day 3-Waching A Movie.jpg Fairmé Day 4-On A Date.jpg Fairmé Day 5-Kissing.jpg Fairmé Day 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes.jpg Fairmé Day 7-Cosplaying.jpg Fairmé Day 8-Shopping.jpg Fairmé Day 9-With Friends.jpg Fairmé Day 10-Animal Ears.jpg Fairmé Day 11-Wearing Kigurumis.jpg Fairmé Day 12-Making Out.jpg Fairmé Day 13-Eating Ice Cream.jpg Fairmé Day 14-Genderswapped.jpg Fairmé Day 15-Different Clothes.jpg Fairmé Day 16-Morning Rituals.jpg Fairmé Day 17-Spooning.jpg Fairmé Day 18-Doing Something.jpg Fairmé Day 19-Formalwear.jpg Fairmé Day 20-Dancing.jpg Full Basic Fay.jpg Fairmé Day 21-Baking.jpg Fairmé Day 22-In Battle.jpg Fairmé Day 23-Arguing.jpg Elka Frost Art Trade.jpg Fairmé Day 24-Making Up.jpg Fairmé Day 25-Gazing Into Eyes.jpg Fairmé Day 26-Getting Married.jpg Fairmé Day 27-Birthday.jpg Fairmé Day 28-Something Ridiculous.jpg Fairmé Day 29-Something Sweet.jpg Fairmé Day 30-Something Hot.jpg Snow Wittchen Comm.jpg Category:Driver Category:Jade-the-Tiger